Stark's Mutant Daughter
by Ocs R' us
Summary: Tony has a daughter he never knew about. Her mom is Mystique of the Brotherhood. Leanne has left to find her own way. And meet her father. She ends up in the team. After AOU. mentions of x-men characters and a crossover character.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this contains: Scarletvision

Romanogers

An ex- playboy Stark (obviously)

Tony x Pepper

Peitro x oc

and mentions of:

Clint x Laura

(Former) black widow x hulk.

Disclaimer. I only own my horrible idea of a OC. The rest is Marvels or Disney's? I don't know anymore.

* * *

" A mutant called Mystique. Yes THAT Mystique. " ~ Leanne Jennifer Stark

* * *

My breath catches as I look at the Avengers compound. I use my hand to brush away my adopted straight blonde hair that has fallen onto my face on the ride here. I am so stupid. Why am I even here?

Oh yeah that's right cause I thought 'hey I should tell my ex- playboy father He has a daughter, and not only that but a freak of a daughter at that!'

What is actually eating at me is that I even thought this could turn out well. "Shit" I should have never come here.

" you know you actually don't have to worry about us Avengers biting." A, interesting, voice says from behind me. The person, or well thing rather, belonging to the voice was even more interesting. A red and green figure with a yellow gem in, his?, forehead. I quirk my eyebrows up in amusement, it's, not the weirdest thing I've seen. Hell my own brother can crawl on walls! " what's your Name miss?"

"Leanne Jennifer Doe" I hold my hand out and we shake, " and what's your's?"

"Vision" He says, his brows scrunch slightly, " so why are you here,"

" Oh, that... just a stupid reason.. I shouldn't have even come here." I scrunch up my nose a little at the last part, my finger curling it's way around my "hair".

"So it has nothing to do with you being Stark 's daughter?" With his blunt statement my jaw drops.

"How!... how did you know that!" I ask truly stunned by Vision's blatant statement of a well kept secret.

Vision chuckles as He walks onto the property, " for my little time on this earth, I know quite alot." He looks back at me, " coming?"

I nod and catch up to this crazy, " will you tell him?"

He smiles and shakes his head, " It is not mine to tell."

I sigh, " I don't want to say it right away.", I look across the compound, " so how should I appear?"

"I will tell them that you are a good person who needs a place to stay." Vision says shrugging, " it won't be a lie and it won't be unbelievable."

"Thanks" I say smiling.

"No problem."

* * *

" hey Vis" I say opening the door wide for our resident lovable androi... wait who is that!

" who is she?" Wanda asks from behind me. Her arms crossed over her chest as she sizes up the new comer.

" Names Leanne Jennifer Doe, but you can call me Leah, who are you?" The blonde haired blue eyed girl says, her eyes shifting over my sister, who's eyes turn red quickly as she stares.

My sister narrows her eyes, "Wanda Maximoff."

" well , I would appreciate it if you didn't try to pry into my mind" Leah says levely to Wanda.

"Who helped with your defenses?"

" a man named Professor Xavier, He runs a school for my kind," she says sighing, " I sadly never attended"

"Why?" My sisters eyebrows raise.

" my mom wouldn't let me. Though my brother attended." I turn to the laughing Blonde.

" what did you mean by your kind?" I ask the girl.

" mutants" she shrugs as our jaws drop, we had heard of the mutant struggles a few years ago. Even Sokovia had it's share of mutants. She walks past us with a smirk and a wink. I trade a look with my sister before turning to Vision who smiles and nods.

* * *

"So..." I say as my brother settles on the couch beside me, " Who are you." This girl is a true puzzle. What I found in her mind could be equated to a brick wall.

" If I may," Vision starts, and she nods, " she is a runaway from her mother. I decided to take her in for now."

" who's her mother?" Pietro asks from beside me.

"A mutant called Mystique." Leanne says laying across the recliner, seeing our faces she sighs, " yes THAT Mystique"

" who's that?" I hear someone ask from behind us after a minute, followed by a certain archer vaulting over the seats.

" Names Leanne" she sighs, and rights herself in her chair.

" pretty name." Clint says taking a sip as He finishes his coffee.

" pretty hair too," Stark's voice comes clearly through the loud speakers," although why she was looking at the house for 39 and 1/2 minutes I'll never understand." Odd.

" get down here idiot," Rodgers says taking in the situation in the living room with the newspaper in his hand and coffee mug in the other.

"Language, " Tony says with a tut, to witch cap sighs.

" that's never gonna go away is it." He shakes his head as He plops down on a chair.

"Not as long as we're around."Nat says placing her head on his, obviously aware of the newcomer in the room.

" Get a room you two," Sam smirks as He sits down.

"We have Two rooms down the hall." Nat looks up at him amused, a blushing Rodgers under her head.

"Aw... you made the boyscout blush!" Tony chimes in climbing down a stairway from the monitor room.

* * *

A/n: I can't believe I actually did this... I'm evil.

I will update every week... hopefully.

Ciao my lovelies


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:and 1 week later as promised another installment of this wonderful story, I love this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. Or x-men.

* * *

" where's the fun in that?" ~NightCrawler

* * *

My father is on the stairs! I mean this is my first glimpse of him but... wow. I have a cool dad. Night will be so jelly.

" so Leanne then eh?" He says smirking. "Care to explain something."

"I'm here cause I need to stay away from my mother." I snark out, as He tries not to be suprised," this is the least likely place for me to come."

"Oh?" Dad says quirking his eyebrow up, I almost laugh because of my reasoning, " I didn't even ask yet, are you a telepath?"

I snort and cross my arms, " Nah, idiots like you are just easy to understand."

" I'm a genius just so you know!" Stark says indignantly, putting a hand to his chest in mock shock.

"So am I." I smirk as his jaw drops, real shock, " but what makes me a mutant is this," I then shift my hair to a curly black with green streaks and my eyes to a dark brown.

Everyone watches me for a second, except Captain America who's reading the paper calmly, until we hear a loud noise above us. As He lands next to me on the Other chair, I don't even have to look to know who it is, I smirk," Curt you fucking asshole, long time no see, but why didn't you come in like a normal person?"

"where's the fun in that? I believe that last time I saw you, we were on opposite sides of the battlefield, sister" The idiot grins at me from his place next to me, his accent making me smirk, I like accents, " and you got shot." He frowns slightly showing his concern.

" I'm fine Curt." I laugh I almost frogot that one, " the bullet only ripped through arm muscle. I was out for 3 months but over all fine."

"You are the only person I know who considers, that, fine Lee." Curt shakes his head, "oh and the Professor told me to extend to you a offer of sanctuary, and a job."

" what would I be qualified to teach, Night?" I say sarcasticlly rolling my eyes.

" quantum mechanics?" He jokes and we both laugh.

" but the offer is serious sister." He looks me in the eye.

" I don't want to, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, they'll never accept me." I frown, thinking of his friends, " I just need to find my own way in the world," I smile sadly at my brother, " but maybe one day."

" I am sure the offer will still stand at a later date. find your way. I pray it brings you to the Academy." Curt stands, bows handing me a card with the Academies address, and stretches flicking his tail to the side, "oh and this is yours" He tosses me my whip, a highly flexible leather one.

" thanks Curt." I say attaching the dark leather to my belt loop. It's weight against my hip is... reassuring. A spot of familiarity in a world I have nothing to do with.

" good bye sister." He nods and jumps away.

* * *

" who...?" Clint starts fully confused, frankly I am too, and I'm the genius in the room.

" My brother Nightcrawler" Leanne smirks at him as she stretches. " Got any water around here?"

Pietro nods and speeds of to find some for her. He's back within seconds of course. " your brother?" He asks handing her the glass, his brows knitting together, his accent thickening, " but you look nothing alike."

" he's my half brother." Is all the explanation she offers as she downs the glass with a smirk, not even flinching at the boy's power, " he's also the only one of the two of us with two mutant parents." She sighs shaking her head as she sets the glass on the coffee table.

" who's your father?" I ask when she answers all I get is a sigh.

" That is not something to concern your pretty little head with Stark."

"Oh come on... I want to know," I lean against the railing, her eyes roll and she flops down, " if you don't tell me I'll find out another way."

" I wouldn't recomend making the girl say it ." Vision says, sighing He continues, " it is hers to say or not say."

I narrow my eyes at the android, "you know don't you?"

" I cannot confirm or deny this fact" He says smiling. Like hell he can't. I'm like his... father? Or grandfather? Boy that's confusing.

" personally I don't care." Cap says lifting his head over the paper, " Her father could be the freaking president for all I care" He then flips the page, "what matters is what she wants here." Sadly cap has a point.

"I am here to hide from my mom and maybe help you all out a little as thanks," I see the girl look at Cap.

"Fine with me then." He nods, and she smiles, " but you still got to win them over."

Her eyes search the room.

" I'm already decided on this matter." Vision says. She nods.

" you seem like a good kid." Clint shrugs, a easy win for the cocky mutant.

" I like her." Natasha says, " she gives Stark shit! "

"I don't trust her," Wanda says, glaring at Leanne.

"Because you can't dig around in my mind?" She says glaring right back, then her face softens and she stares at her hands, " sorry but I hate nosey telepathic people."

" I mean I would hate it too, so I'm in on her staying." Sam shrugs and drinks some coffee. Wanda glares at him.

"Usually I would agree with my sister, but she seems OK." Pietro muses, his accent having calmed down, " so we should keep her around"

" fine but only if she will show her mind to Wanda." I say annoyed at everyone.

" Only if she doesn't spill all my secrets" Leanne says practically growling.

" I won't if I don't need to." Wanda promises, holding out her hand to touch the girls forehead, her eyes roll back as she releases her power.

Leanne trembles slightly at the touch of the red strands of power.

* * *

A/n: tee hee... and people please read and review.

Ciao my lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: haha! I bet you all thought you would only get one a week, but to make life interesting 2 chapters a week until the end of the road..hehehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or x-men, if I did Leanne would be an actual Caracter.

* * *

" even the best castles fall with time."~ Leanne Jennifer Stark

* * *

After a good 10 minutes my sister finally pulls away from Leah gasping for air and looking her over.

" so?" I say from my side of the couch

" she's good." Wanda says looking around, quite stunned, I wonder what she saw," and I will not tell them... Tea?"

Leah sighs with relief, nods and sags down into the chair.

"I still want to know who her dad is." Stark pouts from his new found seat on the beanbag chair, and my sister starts laughing so hard I think she's gonna cry Vision joining in with a small chuckle.

My sister looks at Leah and says, " I am sorry it's just too funny." With a ridiculous grin on her face.

Leah sighs," I would laugh too"

" fine so no one who knows wants to tell me... great." Tony sighs, " anyone else mad about this,"

"O only you Stark. " Cap says not even bothering to look up from the paper, " and the girl said yes to Tea people."

I roll my eyes and ask," what kind?" My eyebrow raised slightly.

"Do you have Oolong?" She asks her eyes brightening. I nod and race off she is kinda cool.

* * *

the underground war that girl has been through, the near death battle when she had been shot, her being Tony's daughter, it all hit me hard, but man was she good with a whip.

My brother came back in a minute with a steaming cup of oolong tea, and an energy drink. He hands the tea to her and plops back next to me.

He raises his eyebrow at me as I look at him, and shake my head, I will not tell him.

" Hmmmm..." She hums into the tea cup smiling,

" do you have any luggage?" Clint asks,

" No I can morph my clothes too. So no need for it." She says drinking her tea closing her eyes she frowns, " and all my important possessions burned some time ago. The only thing left is my whip." I remember her tears as her tent in the brotherhoods camp burned, almost consuming her as well as it. That was a week ago. It was the final straw before she left. She softly touches her whip.

" you can have the small room for now," Tony looked at her his eyes showing his question.

" to answer why my possession burned. Even the best castles fall with time." She says looking around slowly before focusing on the floor and taking another sip.

My brother looks at me and again I shake my head. I won't tell him. She has a reason to not want us to know.

Mostly because she needs time for her scars to heal. Physical and mental. Oh yeah she might need medical attention.

" Do you need to treat the Burns?" I ask quietly, whispering to her.

She nods her head, and finishes her tea. " Tony I can show her to her room." Stark nods to me narrowing his eyes.

"Come on Leah." I say smiling to the girl.

* * *

as they walk away I wonder what prompted my sister to not tell me anything.

Sam gets up and heads towards the gym. Clint heads for the kitchen, and Nat kisses Steve's head following Sam.

"No training today." Steve says, barely letting his eyes leave the page.

I groan, that means tomorrow will be twice as hard.

I'll go find my sister I guess.

* * *

I sit still a Wanda applies ointments and such to my skin, the initial fire burst hit only my back so most of the damage was there.

"It must hurt," she says applying a layer of salve to my back. Her accent being slighter than her brothers.

" the burns hurt like hell, " I say and she laughs,

" no I meant seeing everything you ever had become lost in 3 days time." She sighs, referring to the last three days I was in the camp. Over that time I lost my friends, my mother's respect, and all of my things. Really though I don't think I ever had any of it.

" I never truly had any of it, it was just a illusion really." I say considering it, " if nothing else proves it the fire does." The fire was lit by my best friend, I just know it.

I feel a cold on my back and I shiver, " what is that?"

" something to reverse the burning," she sighs, " but since it took you a week to get here, it will only do so much."

Suddenly I hear papers go flying behind me.

" Wanda what's up... oh sorry." I hear Pietro saying from behind me and I peek over my shoulder, his face is flushed and his accent is cute, " I should have knocked first I'll leave."

" it's alright," I hear Wanda say and the Icy feeling on my back fades to leave my back just numb," we were just done with this"

I breathe out a sigh and materialize a long sleeve black shirt, "thanks Wanda, "

" you were burned, badly at that," Wanda nods, " I was only doing the nessasary,"

"You were hurt!" I hear Pietro gasp as I turn to face him, his mouth is open, " if you would have told us we could have helped you sooner."

" I was burned for a week, a hour really wouldn't have made a difference," I shrug and walk out, " Can I see my room now?" I turn to Wanda and her brother.

She nods, and we head farther down the hall to a small white door.

Pietro had sped ahead and leaned against the door. When we got to the door he swung it open.

Inside was a large white room with a huge bed and a large bookshelf, two doors stood on the opposing walls.

I step in slightly, and look around waiting for Stark to pop out and say it's a joke, cause no way all this space is for me.

I look back at the twins and blink for a second, Wanda nods encouragingly I walk to the bed and sit, even when I got my own tent I didn't have this much space. I smile and close my eyes.

" you look happy," Pietro says after a minute, " if you like this room you should see our rooms."

I look at him, "wow I'm still not over having all of this space!"

He smirks, " the novelty wears off when you see Stark's room." I laugh as I remember what someone said to me once, that was quite similar, and I feel my face fall.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, " hey you OK?" He says quickly,

I nod, and fake a smile, " yeah I'm just beat."

" well you have been traveling for a week" Wanda says shrugging," we should give her space Pietro,"

He nods and speeds away, and Wanda softly closes the door. I look at my feet, " Pyro.." I sigh as the memories of the past wash over me. If only he had actually cared.

* * *

A/n: mentions of Pyro people. That asshole needed to get himself killed.

Ciao my lovelies


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: here we are again. Some more horrible writing. Honestly why do you all read this stuff, I know I'm not a good writer.

* * *

" Muffins? What a girl thing to make." ~ Tony Stark

* * *

My eyes open to my fairly new and very annoying alarm clock. Well not really a alarm CLOCK, but one Pietro Maximoff. The annoying speedster insists on waking me up one minute before my alarm everyday.

I've even tried changing the alarm time, but the kid just likes annoying me.

" come on old man." He says, practically bouncing," we got a new girl to see about," speeding away he heads out of my room, kids these days. What Was he talking about?

Oh yeah... the mutant. Leanne right? I gotta tell Laura about this one.

What a odd girl, and she mentioned something about a fire yesterday?

Eh... I'll have to ask Nat. She's probably already got info on her.

* * *

I stop running outside the kitchen and walk in, I mean I would love to repeat the coffee incident with Stark, but really, scaring Leah is not something I want to do and she was out of her room by the time I was up.

Immediately I smell something good... and kinda sweet. Leah stands ovenmits in hand pulling out a batch of chocolate chip muffins. Today her hair is black and pulled into a bun, her eyes a golden brown. She wears a very, um, well, fitted gray shirt and a black corset, her pants were a pair of slim fitting jeans. I realize my eyes have lingered a little too long on her.

" you bake? " I ask making her jump slightly, thankfully she had already set down the muffin tin.

" I dabble in it," she shrugs, closing the oven door, leaning back against the edge of the oven, " it's a bit like chemistry, and I'm good with that."

" what is that..." Stark yawns as he walks in stretching, and his eyes widen at the sight of the muffins, " Muffins?" He smirks, obviously about to tease her," What a girly thing to make,"

" oh so you don't want any." She rolls her eyes and puts in another tin of them to bake. I snort and lean against the wall by the doorway. Tony Stark turning down muffins. That'll be the day the world ends.

" of course I want some!" He reaches over to grab one out of the tin but she slaps his hand away.

" not until their cooled," she shakes a finger at him, and I chuckle as she scolds the billionaire, " even speedy over their has more patience than you." She laughs as I pout.

" I have patience! " I say crossing my arms, now Tony chuckles as he grabs his coffee.

" uh huh in what universe would that be?" She asks me a smirk playing at her lips.

I open my mouth to respond but Steve walks in, " you two should just kiss already."

My jaw drops as I see Tony spit out the coffee he had been drinking all over Leah.

She looks at them both with a glare and refreshes her clothes.

" I expected something like this from Clint or Natasha, but not from you Cap." Tony muses as he smirks at the soldier," maybe Nat is rubbing off on you, eh?"

"that wasn't even funny, maybe Pepper is rubbing off on you." Nat says as she comes in and sits down, stealing Tony's coffee cup in the process, " oh and by the way nice muffins." She aims at Leah.

" Nat were you baking?" Clint says stumbling in, looking bleary still, I laugh in my mind, idiot old man.

" if she were baking, we would be dead, " Tony says, " personally I don't fancy arsenic cookies,"

Leah snorts,and I raise a eyebrow, " arsenic would be less useful in cookies than belladonna" she starts laughing and shakes her head, after a moment Nat joins in.

" true" Clint says, " granted I prefer Monkshood but, still true,"

Leah shakes her head and looks around.

" why was that funny?" Tony asks looking around obviously confused, making Leah smirk more.

" they are natural poisons" I say shaking my head, what a weird man.

* * *

Training proved fun as I took down the practice bots, my training with my whip helping as the others gaged my ability. I only missed one bot which took my whip from me, my hand to hand may not Be as good as my mom's but even in that I can be deadly.

After that we ran, Pietro obviously speeding ahead of every one else, while My father couldn't even keep pace with Barton.

A hour of sweating later Cap stopped us, and we started to practice dodging. a fun thing to watch as Wanda deflected the objects thrown at her with her red energy, while Pietro just sped around avoiding everything, but not fun to do I was kept on my toes for 10 minutes getting hit twice.

a not bad from widow was all I got as we transition to sparring. My first match, Sam, or the Falcon.

I stand facing Sam on the mats. "go!" I hear Cap yell and I flick my whip to tap a weak spot on his goggles cracking the lense as he takes to the sky I dodge as he tries to hit me with the high ground, flipping my whip up I twist it around his leg and pull, he comes down and I rush forward wrapping my whip around his throat, he taps out and I smirk up at the team as I let go of his neck.

Clint let's out a low whistle and a slow clap.

* * *

Training went well for today, Leanne was smart against the bots, reasonably fast while running, OK at dodging projectiles, and very good in her match against Sam. All and all decent in everything we did.

With some work the girl could come in handy. Even if I couldn't find anything on her save a IQ test.

"hey widow!" Leanne shouts when everyone but I and Steve are gone, I look up at her, " can we talk?"

"Sure, but please call me Nat." I nod wondering what the confirmed genius was gonna talk to me about.

she jogs over and says in a quiet voice, "what have you dug up on me so far?" she smiles when I raise a eyebrow at the mutant.

" I wasn't done yet but I found a IQ test giving you a score of 163." I say, " how did you know?"

"Any shield agent would try to find out as much as they could." She shrugs, " in fact anyone with half a brain would."

" well I'm coming up empty handed, so why did you even ask?" I say the girl smirking before walking away.

" I wanted to see how well I erased that info." She says over her shoulder with a smug swish of the hips as she walked away.

So she hacked huh? Well I wonder if Coulson has anything in hard copy on her. I'll have to ask.

Damn that girl seems a lot like Stark. Always thinking digital is the only way to get information.

Wait a second... Stark!

* * *

A/n: ohh... so close Nat so close.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey kids the Other chapter right here,

* * *

" My last Name IS Stark, Actually." ~ Leanne Jennifer Stark

* * *

I sit in the kitchen reading one of the many arguments about the Avengers moral code.

This particular one criticized Stark for his sexual history, even though he's now happily with Pepper. The twins for loyalty issues, referring to the Ultron situation of course, disregarding their ultimate decision, and Pietro almost dying to save us. Thank God for the boys ultra high metabolism and Cho's quick work fixing the cradle. Nat's work prior to SHEILD, even though she loathed having to do it. And me for my new found fear of not having a war.

Part of me wonders if ANYONE would be good enough to save the world based on these conclusions. Some of the best people I have ever known can be made out to look like monsters, yet I could do the same to this reporter.

I hear Nat stalk in, " hi honey I'm home," slips from her mouth as we kiss lightly, after Banner left she turned to me, that kinda makes me feel useless, like I'm her second choice. Kinda cause I am.

She looks at the paper in my hand and sighs, " they're just bullshitters Steve, don't worry." She sits down and I nod setting down the paper in favor of talking with her.

"I just wonder if they'll ever find something wrong with Sam," I chuckle slightly, kissing her forehead, "I mean we can already guess what they'll say about Leanne."

" that I'm a ex Brotherhood radical, with enough know how to destroy the world? " she says scoffing from the doorway, that pretty much sums it up, she crosses the room to the cupboards, " they should just shut up when they don't know what their talking about." she looked over her shoulder smirking, I see Nat study the young girl in front of us, " oh and you two are cute,"

" how old are you anyways?" Nat asks almost out of the blue. Leanne turns quickly from the cupboard and sighs,

" I'm 21, why?" She looks incredulously at my girlfriend, but also like she's worried.

" oh just confirming a suspicion that's all." Nat taps her nails against the counter acting like a cat after a metaphorical mouse, I wonder what she's getting at. Also weather I should even be in the room.

" what would that be?" Leanne scoffs turning away from us and back to the cupboard taking out a tea box, " if I was of a legal age," she snarks obviously not taking Nat serious, I may not understand why Nat was asking but I would never ever underestimate my girlfriends ability to judge a situation.

" I was actually wondering if your father was," at this Leanne stops moving, OK what the hell is Romanov getting at?, Leanne turns her eyes turning ice white, her jaw set, and her hand on her hip.

" how the HELL DID YOU KNOW!" she yells and I make a executive decision to leave the room. Now. I don't want to be in the middle of this fight.

* * *

Leaving the room was a great decision on Rodgers part, I had already lost my temper with Nat figuring it out so quickly, and we needed to have a little chat.

So after he fled the room Nat replies shaking her head, " you two are so similar you know,"

"I am not like my dad," I say folding my arms protective across my chest, half to keep me from punching someone, and half to keep a strong appearance.

" yeah if that's what you call both of you being sarcastic genius's who think it should be your way or the highway yeah, that's right." Nat scoffs, and I roll my eyes.

" and he's not my dad. He's my father. But he's not my dad." I say my words echoing in my own mind, I grew up with no 'dad' to speak of, just because I was his blood didn't make him my 'dad's.

"hey your the one who said that, and I would personally tell you to talk to him, take it from me. You want him to find out from you," Nat sighs, and stands, " I hope it turns out for you kid." she leaves and I ponder her words, do I even want to tell him? if I didn't then why am I here? Oh yeah because I'm alone, and I have been.

I sink down the cupboard and bury my head, for a genius I am seriously stupid. I suddenly feel a gust of wind and a huff as a certain speedy flipping jackrabbit sits down next to me, " hey you OK?" He asks.

" are all normal people this stupid or just you?" I ask looking up at the silver haired speedster. Then I wince that came out harshly.

he laughs and quirks up a eyebrow, " at least your humor is still intact, even if you are hostile at the moment,"

"Yeah well I was just deciding what to do." I groan leaning back my head touching the door behind me.

" what do you mean?" He asks smiling, his sexy fucking accent Hella thick, " is it about the argument you and Natasha just had?"

I wince as he mentions that, " how much did everyone hear?" I ask even though I know I won't like the answer.

" only what you screamed at the top of your lungs," he teases and I laugh although it is half heartedly, " what was it about any way?"

" so many questions quicksilver, " I joke around referencing the crazy mutant speeder that I know of, " and FYI it was about my father."

He looks at me oddly, " Quicksilver?" He asks.

" an old Frienemy of my mother's. He had similar powers, and it fits you," he laughs shaking his head, and I punch him lightly, " hey! I won't say it again if you don't want me to."

" no I like it. I like it alot, Quicksilver," he repeats, I chuckle, the Name sounds good coming from his lips, " it's quite catchy don't you think?" He raises a eyebrow to me and I nod laughing now. He doesn't even know the half of it.

" I'm glad you appreciate my idiotic nickname, speedy." I shake my head, he's hot, funny, and very very silly. I could get used to this Sokovian idiot.

" can I ask about your father though?" He asks quickly adding, " if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

I bite my lip, should I tell him? Why shouldn't I? I probably should, I mean he is one of the only people I haven't told yet, " I never told you my real last Name."

" I know," he nods, his smirk having been replaced the minute he asked about my dad.

" it's not all that common," I sigh I guess I should tell him quick. Just rip off the band- aid and be done with it.

" how many Maximoff's do you know?" Pietro gives me a grin, "wait let me guess it's Stark! " he jokes and I wince.

" my last Name IS Stark, actually" I could see the surprise on his face.

* * *

" my last Name IS Stark, actually"

I felt blindsided, this funny, cute, American, mutant girl, was a Stark! The family I had hated until a few months ago, I point up towards Tony's room, " like that Stark "

She nods her eyes focused on the tile floor like she's afraid, " he's actually my father," she says softly.

"Have you told him?" I ask, I see a tear rolling down her cheek as she shakes her head.

I pick her chin up, I just can't stand anyone crying, especially not her, " hey, why are you crying?" I ask her, as I wipe away the tear from her skin. I can't understand why she's crying, Stark is a OK man.

" because, I haven't actually had to say that before, " she sobs again, I turn and hug her, my heart feeling like it's beating out of my chest, " Vision somehow knew already," she sobs again her uneven breathing against my chest now, " Wanda found out from my mind," she pauses for a breath, " and Nat just Guessed!" She nestles her head against my shoulder, " your the only person I've actually told!" She says and I get it, the rest she didn't have a choice with, me though... even though I asked I didn't demand, and she chose to tell me. She chose to.

As her sobs continue I whisper, " thank you, thank you for choosing to tell me." I squeeze her shoulders and her breathing eventually slows, I look at her tear stained face and never want to see her like that again. God help anyone who makes her that way. I brush away her stray hairs and sit with her.

"aw... speedy's got a girlfriend," I hear a certain stupid archer say from the doorway.

" shut up old man," I say quietly, glaring at the archer. Trying not to wake her. I pick her up and take her to her room.

* * *

A/n: and Barton the fly on the wall.


End file.
